


影

by yzklc



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 2727, 27言, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzklc/pseuds/yzklc
Summary: 泽田言纲是泽田纲吉的影子。从生前，到死后。
Relationships: Sawada Tsuanyoshi & Sawada Kogototsuna





	影

痕迹。控制。原本拒绝。老干部逼迫。

这份憎恨更多地是出于自我保护的本能。那个人在逐渐地否定他，从他的努力，到他的优秀，到他本身。

原本被自己护在身后的人拒绝了自己的保护。他得到了另外的保护者。他学会了保护别人。他将自己的一切弃之如敝履。啊啊，原来，我是在憎恨你的吗。

火炎与X，十代目的标记被烙印在心脏的位置。这是不是也代表着，彭格列十代这罪恶的名字，有一部分是被他担负起来的呢？  
  
在我开始伤害你之前，让我为你做最后一件事。 

用我的一切，换你的一切。

在黑暗中，他自问。这理由足够让我憎恨他吗？   


0.

六点整，单调重复的闹铃声刺入男人的意识。他花费了将近五分钟的时间，从混沌的记忆中找到梦境与现实的分界线，而后毫不犹豫地迈向属于现实的那一边。于是他从梦魇中醒来。

手指顺着布料的间隙，滑入枕头之下。指尖碰到金属的转角，冰冷的触感让他得到了少许的安心。

他用十五分钟整理自己的仪表。蓬乱的浅棕色头发使用梳子配合啫喱水梳理整齐，些许白丝小心地隐藏在下面。衬衫严谨地扣至最上面一颗，再将毛衣整理服帖。他看向镜子里紧皱着眉头的男人，依稀从那上面看到往日教父的影子。‘这样可不行。’他想着，舒缓了神情，嘴角自然而然地浮现出微笑。这像是年轻时那个宽和的教父。他又将眼中的锐芒敛去，树木般敦厚的褐眸里盛着柔软明亮的光芒。现在的他终于可以走下楼去了，以一个儿子的身份。

之后的十分钟，男人以闲庭信步的态度逛遍了家里的几乎每一个角落，检查可能存在的窃听器、摄像头、炸弹或者是别的什么小玩意儿。事实上他现在的生活比过去的二十几年要安全得多，这些行动不过是刻入骨髓的谨慎使然。正如接下来的三十分钟，他不会聘请任何钟点工，而是要亲手准备早餐。

母亲在接近七点的时候起来了，默默地走到厨房跟前，不出声，站在外面望着他。他老早就听到啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声，等火关了便转回身去，唤道：“妈妈。”

母亲就笑一笑，也唤他：“纲君。”

他们开始享用早餐。碗筷碰撞的清脆声音回荡着略显空荡的房间里，间或夹杂一两句交谈。西边的超市两日后有大减价，恰好家里的洗衣液快用完了。了平大哥的孩子最近在头疼学习问题，数学怎样也学不进去。并盛中学附近有株樱花竟提前开了。隼人又和夫人吵嘴，似乎是想来这里躲两天。

饭后，他变得无所事事。他一生中大部分时间都在忙碌，被许多东西逼着将自己的最大潜能压榨出来。所以他很早就选择了“退休”，又花了三年时间让自己习惯于不被责任压迫的清闲生活。这对适应力超常的他来说不怎么寻常，上一件要他花费这么长时间来习惯的事情是某人的逝去。

他问母亲是否愿意出门走走，母亲欣然应许。于是他找来围巾，像是照顾孩子那样替母亲围好，自己则加了件外套。早春的料峭寒风还是要防着些，他自己的身体状况本就大不如前，年近六十的母亲更是要处处注意。

路上碰到巡逻的风纪委员。风纪委员早就从学校组织升格为财团，但成员们还是穿着和校服同款式的制服，梳飞机头，像是老电影里的不良少年。一只圆滚滚的黄色小鸟从空中飞过，用尖细的嗓音唱着：

“绿意盎然的并盛，不大不小刚刚好……”

他驻足听了一会儿。母亲笑着问他：“纲君现在还会唱吗？”

他摇摇头，“歌词还记得，只是唱起来怕是比云豆跑调还厉害。”

母亲自然不会嘲笑他，很快就把关注点转移到别的事情上，“说起来，云豆到底是什么品种的鸟呢？又会学人说话，又能活这样久，会不会是某种鹦鹉呢？”

这大约是第五只或者第六只云豆了罢。他这样想着，却不打算说出实话，只含糊地应着，“或许是吧。”

他们走过公园。三四个小孩在沙坑边堆城堡，脸颊边沾了沙子还笑嘻嘻的。他瞥见母亲的神色，像是被灼伤般愧疚地移开了视线。母亲希望他有一个孩子，有一个完整的家。可他将心力过多地投注给了彭格列，早已没有多余的力气去负担一位伴侣，一个家庭。他也怕在这世上留下过多的羁绊，从很久以前开始。

“去一趟竹寿司店吧。”他开口对母亲说，“隼人喜欢那个，虽然他从来不会承认。”

母亲很快回过神来，说了声好。

撩起布帘，就能看到身着白色厨师服的店长在切鱼片。有些客人会专门来看店长的刀工表演，直言“只要看了山本大叔的刀法，就知道这家的寿司味道绝对不会差！”

本人倒是有些怨念自己居然已经到了会被叫大叔的年龄。

“哟，阿纲！还是金枪鱼对不对？”

他和母亲找了个空位坐下，随后以和对方同样随意熟稔的态度回答道：“啊，数量要翻倍。隼人明天大约会过来。”

“又和塞尔维亚吵架了？”店长促狭地笑起来，“把烟戒两天就是了，他总是这样倔。”

“烟是两周前就戒啦，你不知道吗？”他也笑，是那种浅淡却温柔的笑，“这次是别的事情，具体是什么，他怎样都不肯说。”

店长半是认真，半是夸张地睁大眼：“对你也不愿讲？真是稀奇，看来明天我也要去拜访了。”

他哪能看不出对方的心思，装作什么都没发现似的，轻描淡写地回应：“那敢情好，人多些也热闹。”

唠过几句，店长马上又投入到工作里，冲着后厨吆喝着让儿子把金枪鱼取出。没一会儿，一头硬茬茬黑发的小男孩拖着一柄小木剑哒哒地跑出来，满脸不豫的神色：“老爸，都说了别在我练剑的时候打扰我！”

“你那也叫练剑？最多算锻炼身体！”店长伸出那只沾着鱼鳞的大手，在男孩脑后刮了一下，“取鱼去，客人等着呢！晚上教你真正的剑术！”

男孩马上转嗔为喜，兴高采烈地跑去后厨。

店长摇摇头，笑骂，“这小子！一天到晚抱着练习剑不放，那天就不该叫他见斯夸罗。”

“等将来他参加全国剑道比赛的时候，你还不是会骄傲地跟我们吹嘘。”他开玩笑道。

“只愿他有我这样的恒心，不三心二意的话，做什么都成。”店长和年轻时一样，很自然地就说出了相当自恋的话，还能叫人没法讨厌。随后他们就不再谈这个话题。店长曾经梦想着进入甲子园，因为拿起了剑而将自己的球棒封印了数十年之类的，这样的事情，一句话都没法提。

他和母亲走在回程的路上。“要去看看言君吗？”母亲忽然问他，“刚才，一直都在往那个方向看吧。”

他没料到自己会表现得这样明显，只用无言表达了自己的默认。

“去看看他吧。”母亲换成了劝说的口气，“那孩子从小有事就只愿和你说，你不去找他，他也会很寂寞啊。”

他到底还是把母亲送回了家，才前往那个地方。他走过蜿蜒的盘山小道，越过一片白花花的石林，终于到达某个熟悉的地点。半人高的石碑下放着一朵已然枯萎的花。

他弯下腰，抚着石碑上的刻痕，眼底的所有情绪都被一层薄薄的无机质材料所阻隔。许久，才叹息般唤出那个名字。

“言。”

那里所埋葬的，是属于两个人的过往。

1.

老师抱着一叠试卷，走进了教室。台下学生或期待或哀嚎，眼睛都直直地盯着老师翻动卷子的手。

“泽田言纲，96分。和之前一样发挥稳定呢，继续保持吧。”

“明智秀夫，93分。做的不错，只有一点粗心的地方，下次注意。”

“塚本英介，92分……”

“早川友树……”

………………

“泽田纲吉，16分。偶尔也给我稍微有干劲一点啊，泽田君。”

前排有人嗤笑出声。“又是一头一尾啊。”“几乎已经是惯例了呢。”

泽田纲吉一拿到自己的试卷就垂下头去，不去看老师失望的眼神，也不去听周围人的议论。回座位的路上照例要经过坐在自己前两排的泽田言纲，目光恰巧捕捉到那抹金红的焰，很快就移了开去。

那里面到底蕴含着怎样的感情呢，是嫌恶，是担忧，抑或……一派平静？他努力回想着印在脑内的匆匆一瞥，试图从那个模糊的景象中辨认出真相，却徒劳地见证它变作浑浊的橙色，尔后什么也不剩下了。

他把试卷揉作一团塞入抽屉，随后枕着手臂趴在了桌上。不需要担心是否会被老师责骂，反正老师早已放弃了这个问题学生。没有人对他抱有过期待。没有人真正在乎过他的存在。

没有……

思绪戛然而止。金红色，火焰一样的，热烈，尖锐，又明丽的色彩，毫无由来地出现在脑海里。纲吉从手臂间抬起头，在刘海的间隙里窥得前面的景象——理所当然的，一个普通的后背。在这个无趣的后背前方是另一个后背。泽田言纲当然不可能在上课的时候莫名其妙地回头，那个被所有人盯着的孩子，恐怕连走神都不会做。

但是，他好像确实感知到了那份注视，晦默的，沉凝的，将一切想说的话都锁在里面。它仿佛一直存在，只要想到了，就开始觉得无法忽视。哪怕它的主人——在大多数时候——并没有真正地盯着他。

它只会消失在放学之后。他们一起走在回家的路上时，泽田纲吉就能确信，他们之间的确没有眼神的接触，也没有言语的交流，更别说像小学时候那样手牵手。身体的间隔不超过一米。心灵的距离大约比陌生人更大。

离放学还有一百二十分钟，离今天值日的同学将扫帚扔给他还有一百二十五分钟，离言纲从老师办公室回到这里、拿起另一根扫帚还有一百三十五分钟。离下一个无聊的循环，还有一千两百分钟。

蚁群从心口爬出，挪动细小的脚，密密麻麻地，顺着血管往四肢游走。有一团火从腹部烧起来，上升，上升，越过腑脏，到大脑，到眼球。他忽然想要站起来，想要大吼，想要把这木偶戏一样的死板布景撕扯成碎片。

可他终究没有站起来的勇气。

他继续趴在桌子上，一边的脸颊紧贴着冰冷的桌面。在这接触面之上是一个行尸走肉般的活物，这之下则是一具碎尸。没错，树木的尸体，被砍倒、搅碎、混合上难闻的粘合剂，最后压制成这摊残骸，吸收着属于活人的温度——象征着生命力的温度。

唔，现在，在这个教室里，在所有人的眼皮底下，正光明正大地摆放着几十具尸体。脑中飘过一句似乎很适合放进推理小说（也或许是惊悚小说）的描述，然后他为自己想到的这个笑料无声地弯起嘴角。

他觉得好了一点。从外界得不到正向反馈，则意味着他会时常沉溺在自己的世界里。在这里他能得到真正的自由，能够逃开老师的斥责、同学的欺侮、沉闷的课堂与烦人的作业。也逃开“它”。

“纲。”

同自己一样的声线呼唤着自己的名字。纲吉又一次抬起头，不是防备老师借机发火、偷偷摸摸地，而是快速、用力、把情绪都甩进动作里地。和之前的无数天没什么差别，言纲用平静而固执的眼神俯视着他，而他回以倦怠和厌烦的目光。

不知什么时候已经下课了，教室里没有一个人，空荡荡地，唯有窗帘被微风拂动，轻柔地荡漾。

那个注视——是他从小到大都习惯的东西。在最初那里面只有担忧和关注，以及最纯粹的亲昵。到后来里面混入了黑色的东西，愤怒，厌倦，失望，漠然。随后那些负面情绪顺着目光的连接传输过来，让他也变得焦躁。

“已经够了吧。”

——早就该结束了，这样的互相折磨。

“别管我。”

——不想拖累你。

“我有点……讨厌你。”

——我有点，讨厌我自己。

纲吉一睁眼就看到黑黢黢的天花板。他缓慢地眨了眨眼，感知到身下柔软的布料，和被窝里暖烘烘的温度。迟钝的思维随着感官的恢复重新运转起来，很快他就回想起自己现在所在的位置，以及身份。

“做噩梦了吗？”

从床边传来一个声音。和他相同的声线，只是略低沉些，像他严肃或是生气时所用的那种腔调。

于是纲吉转过头，看到隐身于黑暗的影武者。未被绷带遮挡的脸受到月光的眷顾，显出清晰的轮廓。影之护卫本应藏在谁也看不到的地方，却在没有旁人存在的这个时间、这个地点现身了。是何时出现的呢，完全没有察觉到。也许是发现他睁眼时就在这里了。

“不是……噩梦。”回想着还记得的零星片段，他回答道，开口时却被自己沙哑的声音吓了一跳。当然，这对一个半夜惊醒的人来说是很合理的，而影武者皱起眉并转身去开小冰箱的举动则是另一层面上的合理。

三分钟后纲吉从影武者那里得到一个已开启的易拉罐。入手就是微烫的触感让他知道这不可能是任何品种的碳酸饮料，他倚靠着床头，一面喝，一面含含糊糊地抱怨：“我还以为是可乐呢……”

“想胃疼的话我现在就可以拿给你，冰镇的。”影武者冷冷地回应，“或者你想要一个铝罐手榴弹？”

纲吉知道对方在威胁什么。这个从冰箱里取出来的罐头会在几分钟内升上五十度是得益于一个操纵死气火炎的小技巧，彭格列的血脉者大多都可以学习，比如他，比如他的影武者。总体来说效果和微波炉没有太大差别，至于加热的碳酸饮料会发生什么，想象一下炸弹的原理就可以了。

而前些天才因为宴会上的生冷食物犯胃病的自己，肯定无法从影武者手上拿到凉的饮品。

不过，就算知道这些，也不妨碍他继续挑刺。“空腹喝牛奶也会胃疼啊。”

影武者沉默地注视他几秒，从一旁的架子上翻出一条威化饼干，丢给他。“别把碎屑弄到床上。”

“……说得我好像小孩子一样。”

“会让影武者帮你买儿童零食的你难道不就是小孩子吗？”影武者双手环臂，斜睨着他。一双焰色的眸染了少许笑意，在黑暗里发着微光。

“咕呜——”居然在和影武者的斗嘴中吃瘪了。倘若被外人知道堂堂彭格列首领居然不爱吃高级厨师做的华丽甜品，反倒偏爱平民化的小零食，肯定又会被里包恩教训“丢脸”。他从中间撇了一下，又从上端撕开一个小口，然后平放在被子上，空出手来招呼影武者：“言，过来一下。”

影武者走近几步，一面责怪“说了不要叫原名”一面很自然地俯下身。

“反正是私下里，无所谓的吧。”纲吉重新拿起那条威化饼干，举到对方面前，用手指捏住中间部位将掰断的上端挤出。

“做什——唔——”

“一人一半啦。”

也许是怕真的把碎屑洒出来，影武者没有挣扎，老老实实地就着他的手将那半条吃完。

“太甜了。”

“那，喝点牛奶中和一下？”

“不要。”

“——回绝的太快了吧？”

纲吉把口子撕大了一点，慢慢地咬着剩下的半条。甜腻腻的味道顺着食道滑落到胃里，凝结成块，鲜明地昭示着自身的存在，轻飘飘，沉甸甸。然后是牛奶，温热的粘稠的液体，浸泡着舌与齿，顺着吞咽动作，裹挟着黏附于口腔的碎屑滑下去。它将胃里的块状物包裹起来，痉挛着，痉挛着，要从来路回去。

……果然在半夜喝牛奶不是什么好主意。

他忍住捂住腹部的冲动，缓慢地把手里的垃圾放到床头柜上，一转眼却发现影武者进一步地迫近了他。

“究竟梦到了什么？”

“哈？”

“让你在半夜两点惊醒的，是什么。”

纲吉在内心哀叹一声。他早该知道言不会如此轻易地让他糊弄过去。

“只是以前上学时候的事情。”

事实也的确如此。并没有任何足以称作恐怖的元素，都是最普通的日常。

“上学的时候……吗。”影武者转动了一下眼球，似乎在思考这个时间段的特殊含义。几秒后他的目光转了回来。“是里包恩来之前，还是之后？”

“之前。”纲吉回答道，惊异于对方的敏锐。“中间真的发生了很多事情啊，有点、恍若隔世的感觉。”

“是么。”

簌簌的声音自耳边传来。斗篷委顿在地，拱卫着中间立着的黑衣人。影武者没什么动静地爬上他的床，等到躺在他身边的时候，身上只剩下贴身的里衣。

“好了，睡吧。”

他在午夜的寒气里抖了抖，缩回被窝。身旁的温度切实地传过来，有点低，不像是个活人，反倒像个抱枕什么的……真是的，到底在想什么啊，自己。“我可没有幼稚到做噩梦也要人陪睡。”他咕哝着，身体却很老实地放松下来。被子下，有一只手伸过来，握住他的手。

“你没有时间失眠。明天不是要早起吗？”

“你好烦啊言……”他的声音逐渐变低。他开始感到困倦，睡意在缓缓地淹没他，这一半是因为促使他醒来的并不算真正的噩梦，一半是因为言正在他的身边。

七年的时间足以改变很多事情。曾经他是怎样怀着隐秘的憧憬与暗藏的自厌眺望那个遥不可及的幻影，谁能想到七年之后，他们的立场就完全反转了呢？

这不是他想要的结果。他想。当初压榨自己的潜力、宁愿催折言纲的骄傲也要获取胜利的他，期待的绝对不是这样的未来。

纲吉又一次回到梦境，这次他看到的是那场战斗的情景。少年从空中陨落，折翼的雄鹰失去了搏击长空的资格。

他们一同坠入地狱。

2.

很多人在小时候都想象过这种存在吧。一个完美的自己，能够轻松地写完作业，考到高分，被同学喜爱，被老师赞赏。最好能代替自己做好一切，自己就可以开心地玩耍了。但是，并没有人想过，假如这样的存在真的具现化，自己会处在怎样尴尬的境地上呢？

就像一个阴暗的影子。对方完美履历上的唯一污点，被提到时用作衬托的丑角。而那个人对他而言，却是优秀的标杆，理想的化身。

是这样吗？是因为嫉妒？是因为憎恨？是因为……会被剥夺存在意义的恐惧？

所以在决定继承人的战斗里毫不留情地击败他？所以把那个骄傲的人变成了自己的影子？

不。绝非如此。纲吉用力捏了捏鼻梁，一旁的狱寺担忧地唤了一句“十代目”，以为他的走神是因为最近的过度劳累。

于是他强迫自己的思绪回到正事上来。基里奥内罗最近遭遇了一次很蹊跷的袭击，守护者们所使用的玛雷指环因此短暂地失窃，幸好最终还是夺回了。纲吉不知怎么有点在意这件事，打算找人稍微留意一下，最后选定的对象是云雀。

基里奥内罗是和彭格列差不多古老的Mafia家族，守护着七枚超A级指环，首领又是携带大空奶嘴的彩虹之子，因实力和行事风格备受尊敬。这个家族和彭格列维持着友好关系，但来往并不多，这就导致对于袭击事件彭格列方无法直接询问，调查起来也得万分小心，以免误会和冒犯。掌管着跨国财团的云雀建立了独立于Mafia的情报系统，在此事上是最好的求助对象之一。另一位是六道骸，总是说着要毁灭Mafia的最强幻术师今天也在勤勤恳恳地为彭格列打工，纲吉实在不忍心给对方继续增加工作量。

现在纲吉就打算在岚守的陪伴下去拜访那位孤高的浮云——没错，是拜访。即使是名义上的首领也无法命令高傲的云守，两人在这么多年来一直维持着互相尊重的关系。

茶室中萦绕着淡淡的清香，早已将西装换成和服的纲吉跪坐在垫子上，很难得地体验了一把传统文化。

“泽田纲吉，我可没工夫关注这些鸡毛蒜皮的小事。”

云雀完全没有给首领留面子的意思，一开口便是拒绝。狱寺微微皱眉，放在膝上的双手紧握成拳，却并未冲动地斥责对方的失礼。一方面是出于对首领的尊重，不能在首领表态之前乱说话；一方面也是习惯了云雀的态度。

纲吉不紧不慢地咽下口中的茶水。“就算这件事可能和你正在调查的东西有关？”

在云雀探寻的眼神中，他笑眯眯地补充道。“切尔贝罗在那时恰好全员失踪了一段时间。如果不是要向询问她们一些事情，恐怕没人会发现吧。”

花了半小时谈妥后续细节。纲吉打算告辞，云雀却突兀地开口：“那家伙没跟着你？”

“有事。”纲吉含含糊糊地回应。最近彭格列内部也不太安稳，凡是出远门的时候，他都会把言纲留下，拜托对方以自己的身份镇守总部。

云雀大略也能猜出是怎样的“有事”，嗤笑一声：“你还是和以前一样天真。”

“如果连他都不信任，这个世界上也就没有我可以信任的人了。”纲吉用玩笑轻描淡写地带过了云雀的提醒。

他不可能怀疑言纲。无论是出于情感上的倾向，还是理智的考量。

泽田言纲的身体上有一枚烙印。黑色的，由火炎和罗马数字X组成，看上去像是不良少年的纹身，其实是硬生生用火炎制造的灼痕。那就像给牲畜的烙印，把一个活生生的人变成工具，让一个自由的生灵隶属于他人。只要那个东西存在，泽田言纲就永远是臣服于十代首领的影武者，而不是同样觉醒死气火炎的潜在竞争者。

纲吉时常需要将手掌按在言纲的心脏处，用自己的生命之炎安抚对方的痛苦。这时候言纲总会偏头避开他的目光，死死咬住下唇，指尖深深地陷入床单。超量使用火炎会痛，什么都不做只是一段时间不接触“主人”也会痛。纲吉无法想象那是怎样的疼痛，只能透过发白的面色和额角渗出的冷汗尝试估计这诅咒的恶毒程度。

他把手指伸入言纲的发间温柔地拨弄。有时他让痛到脱力的言纲倚在他怀里，手掌顺着汗湿的脊背一下下抚摸。他看到半掩在眼皮底下的一抹冷漠的赤金。在这种时刻，言纲完全无法接受他含着愧疚的温情。任何辩解的借口都无法在这耻辱的烙痕面前成立，他无可避免地要背负这份针对最亲近之人的罪孽，并且，没有赎罪的途径。

类似的时刻中，他不止一次地痛苦地想着，重逢后他们之间的任何温情氛围都不过是两人一同刻意营造的假象。从击败言纲的那一刻起，他们就不再有和解的可能。

于是他又回想起那时言纲的眼神。从罕见的俯视视角，他恰能近距离地注视那双燃烧的焰瞳，里面盛满了不甘与耻辱。还有恨，不是对着他，而是对无法获得胜利的自己。泽田纲吉很早就知道自己有很多事情都做不好，也从不羞于承认自己的能力不足，很顺理成章地在里包恩的教导下学会了如何把任务派发给合适的对象。而泽田言纲不同，自小就惯于承担人们的期待，被周围的人无条件地信任着，依赖着。言纲不会求助，也不允许自己流露出任何软弱与迷茫，永远都是挡在别人身前的最可靠的保护者。

想要保护言。一直在被言保护着，所以这次轮到他来保护言了。怀着这样的决心，他向言纲挥拳。与Xanxus对战时就消耗了大量体力，又在面对纲吉时无法果决地出手，无论是出于惯性的轻视也好，还是无法伤害保护对象的心理作祟也好，在犹疑的瞬间，言纲就注定了落败的结局。

他回想起当初的心情，只觉得心脏揪着痛。言纲从他手上得到了第一次、也是最致命的一次失败，而他当初却沾沾自喜，觉得自己做到了一件最正确的事情，以为这样就能让言脱离悲哀的命运。

“言！为什——”

“您应当称呼我的代号……首领大人。”

永远沉默地、倔强地站立在他身前的那个背影，在此刻烟一样散去了。他得到了面对面的机会，却只持续了片刻。接着言面向他，缓缓地弯下了膝盖。有什么东西砸在地上，发出沉闷的声音，与此同时有什么更加重要的东西也一同破碎了。那个骄傲的少年抛弃了名字和过往，连身为人的自尊都丢弃在脚下，向他俯首称臣。于是他迷惑了：这当真是他想要的吗？是他训练到吐血也逼迫自己坚持下去所要换来的结果吗？

一定有哪里出现了异常。

泽田纲吉将睡衣的扣子一颗颗扣上。等他扣完最后一颗，恰好到达床边。他没有立即躺下去，而是看向了窗户的位置。他走过去，打开窗户，看到一个黑影猫一样翻进来。

“要一起睡吗？”

“黑猫”从口中吐出一个“不”字，往角落里靠近了几步，身形渐隐。看上去影武者再次选择了最普通的选项，要在阴影中守护首领的睡眠。

“你最近好像都回来得很晚，任务中出了什么问题吗？”

影武者身体一顿，盯着泽田纲吉，缓缓摇头。

“你……是不是受伤了？”

影武者再次摇头。

泽田纲吉皱起眉，绕过碍事的家具，大步流星地走向影武者，将手按在他的后颈。

影武者像是想要躲开，却硬生生地停留在原地一动不动。侧颈随着火炎的输入显现出火炎和X的标识，和心脏处的烙印几乎一模一样。泽田纲吉透过“诅咒”感知到影武者身上没有任何伤，身体也处于健康状态，于是他终于能放心地松开手。随后他看到影武者冰冷的眼神。

他哑然了。自己的举动就好像是在说，信任这诅咒远胜于本人的声音。难道他真的认为言纲可能欺骗他？

影武者沉默着理了理衣领，随后向角落走去，打算继续之前被打断的行动。泽田纲吉也只是默然地盯着，没能说出一句挽留的话。

“啪嗒”一声，房间里暗了下来。

3.

泽田言纲自小就将自己定义为“保护者”。这或许是因为家中男主人的常年缺席，或许是因为双生兄长稍显软弱的性格。

守护别人对他来说完全是一种习惯。说到“保护”、“守护”之类的字眼，总是很容易联想到可靠、独立的形象。然而人们往往会忽略这样一个简单的事实：保护者必须要有保护的对象，才成为保护者。从这个角度来说，认为“保护者必须依赖保护对象而存在”，也没什么问题。

是啊。所谓保护，说到底不过是自我满足。若有一天这份守护不再被需要，那时的守护者要何去何从呢？  
  
自己究竟是从什么时候开始“守护者失格”的？从落败于纲吉之手开始？从纲吉第一次选择向“可怕的狱寺君”而非他来请教数学问题开始？也许是从更早的时候，甚至里包恩还未来到他们身边。

那一年他们还在上小学，也许是三年级，也许是四年级。有一天回家的路上，纲吉忽然很气愤地甩开他的手，说以后再也不想一起回家了。

——到底是哪一步做错了。

逃开的目光，抱着手臂，防备的姿态。

——根本想不明白。

错开的上下学时间，宁愿在社团里被欺负也不愿意和他同行。

——喂，我到底做错了什么。

焦躁的声音，抵触的眼神。

——……告诉我啊。

沉默，唯有冷暴力式的沉默。

——这种反抗根本没有任何意义！难道你要完全脱离我的保护吗？

被保护的人找到了新的守护者。被保护的人自己也逐渐成长为可以保护别人的人。

——死气弹什么完全是作弊，为什么要差别对待啊，里包恩！

小婴儿冷漠地压住帽檐。被死气弹打中的人只会拼命地完成当前最后悔的事情，泽田言纲，你确定你最后悔的事情是训练没有完成吗？

是啊。他不会为眼前的小事后悔不已，他的眼睛一直在看着遥远的未来。提前决定目标，然后一直为此做准备，这是他一贯的行动方式。比如他在四年级就开始考虑要选择哪个国中，而国一时期甚至已经开始思考大学的专业方向。他惯于按部就班地遵循计划行动，直到黑色的小婴儿从天而降，将他——将他们的日常弄得一团糟。

在完全地理解里包恩的说明，确定对方没有开玩笑之后，言纲就决定了自己的新目标：让里包恩确认纲吉是个弱小且无用之人。

因为弱小所以无法承担首领的职责。因为无用所以连成为威胁的可能都不具备。

这样，就算血脉背负的“罪”不会放过泽田家康（Giotto·Vongola）的后裔，纲吉也可以在名为培养、实则选拔的活动结束之后，回归普通人的安定日常。

那时的他，就是如此天真地期望着。

然后，他想要守护的那个人，亲手将他击败。

原本被自己护在身后的人拒绝了自己的保护。他得到了另外的保护者。他学会了保护别人。他将自己的一切弃之如敝履。

有时他心底甚至会生出一股怨愤。明明只要乖乖躲在自己背后就好了，明明只要像过去一样把所有麻烦的事情丢给自己就好了，现在这样算什么呢，难道是要像扔掉用旧的笔袋那样彻底抛弃这个已经无用的守护者，走到他无法触及的地方去？

“呐呐言纲君，有兴趣看看吗，你在平行世界里的遭遇？”

白兰笑吟吟地看着他，脸上的刺青张扬地展开。这位敌方家族的首领似乎既不打算拷问他，也不想杀掉他，反而向他透露了不少情报。

他警惕地瞪着对方，一言不发。任谁都能看出这个男人不怀好意，可惜在这件事上他似乎没有反对的余地。

“影武者，近侍，秘密情人，你为何总是甘愿担当这样影子一般的角色呢？”

影子。必须依赖本体才能凸显出的存在。没有人能搞懂他的想法，甚至他自己也未必明晰，事情好像是就这样自然而然地发生了。

他从里包恩那里得到了关于影武者的知识。那时的他甚至可以说是感激对方提供给他的这个选择。他不想封印火炎，灰溜溜地被赶回老家。影武者的工作确实辛苦，他经历的训练也有相当程度的反人类内容，可这是他唯一能继续那份中止的守护的途径。

成为影武者也好，刻下诅咒的印痕也好，他都认为是自主做出的决定。纲吉反倒忍受着比他这个“受害者”更深重的痛苦，以及浓烈的罪恶感。他不怎么在乎纲吉的痛苦，甚至抱有一些隐秘的、扭曲的快乐。这是他的一种报复：看啊，当初你一定要我退出竞争，甚至不惜向我挥拳。可现在我坠入比你更深的地狱里了，你会后悔曾经的抉择吗？

——你恨他吗？

——你怎么可能不恨他呢？

在和平世界成长的十三年，与这个世界格格不入的性格与理念，正在推行的改革，任何一样都足以为新一任的彭格列首领树立足够的敌人。无数双眼睛盯着这位首领的双生弟弟，拥有相同面貌和力量的另一位失败的候选者。阴影里的魔鬼在窃窃私语，看啊，你们原先拥有同样的可能，为什么他能站在富丽堂皇的地方享受荣华富贵，你却落入截然相反的命运里？毒蛇嘶嘶吐信，如当初诱使夏娃吞下禁果，期待从他身上诱出叛逆的冲动。

“你不恨他。”白兰说。这个男人蹲下来，凑近落入囚牢的猎物，用轻缓而残忍的语气吐出诅咒般的话语。“你爱他，胜于世界上的任何一人。”

“你在用平行世界的我来断定我。”他冷静地说出在这里的第一句话。

“我在用全部平行世界的你来分析你。”白兰对他的反驳并不生气，而是饶有兴趣地耐心解释。“你到底在追求什么？你想要的究竟是什么？是因为你从本源上并非人类吗，你似乎始终在用迥异于人类的方式思考行动。”

白兰之前向他介绍过。包括彭格列指环在内，共有三套特别的装置，称为七三，即七的三次方。七三是通往终极权力的钥匙，与火炎的诞生息息相关。在特定的条件下，从七三中会诞生某种意识。为了让这个意识正常地成长，世界从三位七三的大空中选择了最适合的抚养者，掌握彭格列指环的泽田纲吉。通常这个意识会在泽田纲吉的火炎中成长为独立的意识，但也有某些特殊情况，让其以人类的形态诞生。

“这就是你，泽田言纲。在那套装置的意志下被制造出来的世界守护者，以全新的形式存在着的特殊生命，一个，奇迹。”

白兰如是称赞他，可这些事情对他来说实在有些缺乏真实感。在这里的他毫无疑问地是一个人类，拥有父母家人，至少13岁之前一直普普通通地生活着。他要如何相信，他的起源其实是那样超自然的存在？

“你应该早就注意到自己的异常了吧？”

他挺直脊背，身体略微后仰，表现出防备的姿态。此时他戴着镣铐的手恰好搭在心脏的位置，这让他想起留在那里的烙印，心情瞬间平定下来。诅咒，烙痕，随便别人怎么说吧。至少这是足以让他安心的深刻印记。火炎与X，十代目的标记就这样被烙印在心脏的位置。这是不是也代表着，彭格列十代这罪恶的名号，有一部分是被他担负起来的呢？

他不认为这种程度的想法足以称之为异常。理由只需要一个，因为那个人是纲。

“没有憎恨，没有嫉妒……但是，真的没有产生过吗，哪怕只是一瞬的负面情绪？”

白兰放轻了音量，优雅的嗓音如同海妖诱人的歌声。“在他之外，你仍然有重视的事物。对于这些，真的，没有感到过不公吗？”

风从耳边呼呼地吹过。但不觉得冷，反倒有一股热气充斥四肢，淤积在腰背和脸颊。一个孩子在奔跑，背在背后的书包哐当作响。在奔跑的是十三岁的泽田言纲，社会关系极其简单，尚未从里包恩那里得知自己将拥有另一样人生。当时的他不会考虑更加复杂的事情，心里只有紧贴着背后的一张轻飘飘的纸。那是他花费整整三个月进行课外补习才得到的奖状，现在他要把这份荣耀献给辛劳的母亲。

“妈妈，我回来了。”

“欢迎回来~咦，纲君没有一起回来吗？”

“没有一起走。”含糊地回应了。并不希望母亲分心来担忧他和纲吉之间的问题，想着大概又被同学“拜托”值日的兄长，心中反倒升起一股烦闷。“比起这个，今天我……”

“这个点还不回来，真让人有些担心呢。”母亲一手持着锅铲，一手扶着脸，声音里透露出明显的担忧。“会不会出什么事了呢？言君，去找找他，好不好？”

又来了。一个什么都做不好的孩子，和一个什么事都能自己处理好的孩子，要将更多的心思分配到哪一方，对一位母亲来说是显而易见的。有限的资源要首先供应给最需要的部分，任何一个学过一点经济学的人都能理解这样简单的道理。

只是对他来说很不公平罢了。凭什么呢，他为何要因为做得好反倒受到忽视？明明没有做错任何事，明明完美地符合了所有人的期待，就像考了满分的学生却被罚抄，世界上怎么会有这么不合情理的事情？

他终于在某个巷角找到被狗咬破裤子的双生兄长。回到家已是将近一小时后，看着母亲担心地询问纲吉的模样，到底是失去了把奖状拿出来炫耀的心情。这荣誉的证明后来在蓝波单方面和里包恩的大战中化作飞灰，连同他的失落和妒忌，一齐埋葬在后院的草坪下。没有人看到他的努力，没有人会想到他也需要夸奖和鼓励，也会想要得到承认。

没有人。

但是——

他不能责怪纲吉。他不会责怪纲吉。因为从他这里夺走一切的人也给予了他一切。

记忆中残留着那样的场景。他的兄长、他的上级、他名义上也是实际上的主人，孤独地跪倒在地上，一只手捂着脸，身体不停地颤抖。滚烫的液体从指缝间溢出，砸在他犹豫着伸出的手上，在寒冰之上留下蜿蜒的沟洄。那些炽热的、沉重的东西就是阻止他憎恨的理由。它们从天而降，将他钉死在责任和义务的十字架上，他从中品到甘美的痛楚。

纲吉需要他。心底一遍遍地重复着这个念头，他张开双臂，任由木楔贯穿心脏。纲吉需要他，一个忠实的影子，一个沉默的守护者，一个无私的奉献者。他天生就属于这样的角色，没有人会比他做得更好。一个个冰冷的夜晚，是他停驻在纲吉身边，接纳这位年轻首领淤积的怮哭和质问；无数次揭开机密文档，是他将手掌覆在纲吉的手背，同对方一起面对里世界的黑暗面。他相信自己天然具备某种使命，这让他以常人难以理解的原则行动。若不存在守护的对象，则不存在泽田言纲的生存意义。

“你简直是为他而生。”仿佛看透了他的思想，白兰如是感慨。接着，他用一种轻柔的、怜悯的语气询问：“但是，如果有一天，他不要你了，那时你要怎么办呢？”

“不会有那一天。”他笃定地说。

白兰将他从牢笼中释放。

“你会再次来找我。”让人看不透的白发青年如是预言。对此言纲只是沉默，意欲待现实来驳斥对方无由来的自信。

首领果然对他的晚归起了疑虑，却只是担忧他掩盖受伤的经过。他让自己隐蔽在黑暗里，又一次确认了：绝对不会背叛这个人。

“言，又要拜托你当一段时间的替身了。”

“嗯，我知道了。是想回家看看吗？”

“啊……稍微，有点想念妈妈做的饭菜了。”

他们会轮流回家看望母亲。为了避免给妈妈带来麻烦，以及减少有人趁机兴风作浪的可能，纲吉归家时总会把首领的位置暂时交给言纲，让影武者得以发挥替身的作用。只是看着他们将归家时间错开的母亲自然不理解他们的用意，反而为他们是否吵架或是单纯地情感疏远，担忧了好一阵子。

言纲没有产生任何怀疑，将身上便于活动的衣服换成一套体面的西服，随后从纲吉手上接过象征首领地位的披风。胸前的挂饰随着他的动作叮啷作响，提醒着他彭格列的庞大权势与累积的罪孽。

纲吉站在他面前，一面帮他整理衣领和领带，一面仿若不经意地慨叹：“这大约是最后一次了吧。”

言纲的一切动作都停止了。“最后？”他竭力无视超直感的预警，同样不动声色地询问。是什么的最后？为何成为最后？

“是说，替身的事情，还有影武者的事情。”大约终于是看着满意了，纲吉松开他的衣领，退开一步，脸上绽出笑容。现在轮到言纲抓住他的领带了。然而，纲吉就像完全没看见言纲险恶的神情一样，继续用那种平和的、理所当然的语调说：“现在局势已经稳定下来了，没有层出不穷的刺客，也就不需要24小时的贴身保护。至于家族事务，大大小小都是隼人经手，仅是以首领名号指出前进方向的我，就算偶尔失踪一下也不会出什么大乱子。也就是说，已经可以休息了呢，言。”

“你在说什么蠢话！和密鲁菲奥雷的交锋屡屡失利，白兰不知道准备着怎样的阴谋，这种节骨眼上，你居然还能这么轻松地说什么‘可以休息了’！”

休息什么的根本不需要，我究竟是做错了什么，才让你提出这种要求啊……这样过于软弱的质问，被他强行吞咽。带刺的问题划破食道，刺穿胃壁，带来灼烧似的痛感。

而一切的始作俑者，依旧用过分平静的语调诉说着，“不再需要他的理由”。

“由彭格列的老人们施行的闹剧，已经是时候将之结束了。这是最后一个命令，我会封印你的火炎，然后，就回到日本去吧。”没有丝毫被勒住脖子的不适感，纲吉温柔地注视着近在眼前的焰色眸子，耐心地吐露祝福，“回到我们的祖国，去上成人大学，为我去过上我错失的平凡生活。这是只有你能做到的事情，言。”

够了，够了，闭嘴。在描绘什么啊，这童话般的绘卷。至今为止我所付出的一切在你眼里就是那么廉价的东西吗，那些惨痛的过去就是这样可以轻易否定掉的经历吗。不理解，不接受，稍微想一想就要狂乱到失去自制力。

“影武者什么的，替身什么的，我从来没有期望过这样的存在。是时候和腐朽的规定说再见了，这是我继承彭格列时就已经发出的宣言，我不会继承过往的罪孽，要让这个古老的家族变成全新的组织。所以，言。”仿佛完全没察觉到影武者扭曲的神色，彭格列的十代首领毫无防备地张开双臂，摆出拥抱的姿势。

“答应我吧，这是最后的命令，也是我唯一的请求。”

言纲沉默地打量着自己的首领，兄长。最后，他用冷酷的姿态推开了对方。“我拒绝。”

这是他第一次违抗首领的命令。或许也是最后一次。

泽田纲吉……泽田纲吉！

我的兄长，我的主人，我献上全部忠诚的唯一。

不要想摆脱我，永远。

4.

过去的言纲，曾经认认真真地把“成为黑手党首领”加入了未来规划的考量项目。倒不是说那个名头所带来的名誉和权力有多么吸引他，言纲只不过是，比纲吉更早地意识到了，他们之中必然有一个人要接过这罪恶的皇冠，这一事实。

他至今未明白自己落败的理由。在无数无关紧要的小事上胜过纲吉的他，却在最关键、最不能认输的一场战斗中完完全全地被击败。难不成过去的荣耀只是为了体现此刻他的落魄与狼狈吗，难道曾经的赞誉只是为了在此刻尽数转化成嘲笑吗。

躺在首领的床上，被柔软的被褥包裹，像是掉进温暖甜蜜的陷阱，无法挣脱，无力挣脱。左手慢慢抚上胸口，原本深刻的烙印现在已变得斑驳不明。随着手指的移动，刺痛感一点一点渗入心脏，让他确信自己还没有完全失去它。纲吉封印他火炎的尝试失败了，因为这个诅咒的存在。但是他知道纲吉是不会这样轻易放弃的，也许在这次交换之后，又会沉入到古籍中，寻找得以贯彻自己信念的方法。

“如果有一天，他不要你了，那时你要怎么办呢？”

棉花糖般柔软甜腻的话语再次回响于耳边。浸在令人安心的黑暗里，他放任自己的思绪飞散。

一同拿着成绩单回去，妈妈对他的全科满分只留下一句言君做得很棒呢，转过头便开始对纲吉的不及格唉声叹气，捂着半边脸嘟囔是不是该请个家庭教师呢。妈妈甚至不会对纲吉说学学你弟弟之类的话，这位母亲向来小心自己的言行，不会留下易让兄弟起纷争的话柄。每个期中期末都是如此，一个饱受母亲唠叨的孩子，和一个空有一份好成绩的透明人。

于黑暗中，他自问：这足以让我恨他吗？

里包恩将新朋友带给他们。一直在思考如何变强的他，注视着纲吉被夹在狱寺和山本之间露出无奈神情，自己却寂寥地站在一边。无法介入他们的话题，无法像兄长那样轻轻松松地和大家打成一片。他必须一个人扛起所有，不能期望任何支持和安慰。

于黑暗中，他自问：这足以让我恨他吗？

学生遇难，列恩化茧。明明同时对阵六道骸，从羽化的列恩口中吐出的却是纲吉的武器，留给他的只有掌心到手臂的烧伤。家庭教师早已在他们不知道的时候选定了真正的学生。

于黑暗中，他自问：这足以让我恨他吗？

一直说着不想当什么首领的人，在最后的战斗里一拳打中他的腹部，认真无比地宣称“绝不把首领的位置交给你”。他从高空中坠落，后背接触又冷又硬的地面，剧烈的震荡让大脑眩晕。视野中只剩下模糊的影子，赤橙的炎环绕着那人，在寒风中凛然生辉。

于黑暗中，他自问：这足以让我恨他吗？

作为影武者的艰辛训练。同守护者聚会时，躲在黑暗中静默地观看纲吉与友人欢庆。象征着屈辱和疼痛的烙印。坐在会议厅的首座沐浴他人敬畏的眼光，身被权力的披风却心知肚明自己不过是个替身。为纲吉挡下暗枪，伤口数日无法恢复。被夺走的交友和恋爱的权利。偶然偷听到父亲与里包恩的对话，发现他们原来早已决定纲吉是最适合的那个人。

这些，这些，还有更多。能够从中厘清自己的内心吗，能够在此找到憎恨的理由吗。

“最开始，明明只是想要保护……”

只是习惯了以保护者的姿态生存而已。是怎么变成这样近乎相互折磨的模样的呢。是怎样一点点失去了交流的可能的呢。

他沦陷于思维的泥淖中竭力思考，像是落入深渊的人竭力想要抓住眼前唯一一抹亮色。但那终究只是偶然从狭缝中透过的一束光，而不是能够抓住的绳索。他只能愈陷愈深。

直至悄无声息地沉沦。

“又见面了呢。”白兰惬意地望着湛蓝的天空，半晌，才侧过身，露出一个棉花糖般甜腻腻的微笑。“我早就说过了，我们还会再见面的，言纲君~”

影武者没有理会白发男人挑衅般的话语。他专注地盯着一只落在栏杆上打理羽毛的小鸟，好像这小小的生灵比面前那个戴着超A级指环的强大敌人更具威胁性。白兰看上去并不打算追究他的无礼，这个一直都活得随心所欲的男人似乎早已准备好更佳的、用于配红茶的茶点。

“像这样来找我，是不是因为已经被纲吉君击溃了一直以来的信念呢？呵呵呵，不论如何，你已经没有反悔的机会了。”

影武者低垂眼眸，神情没有丝毫的变化。端起茶杯，稍稍抿了一口略烫的茶水，他终于开口。

“告诉我吧，你的计划。”

这是一场至关重要的会面。

强大的彭格列，其首领却要在一个新兴家族的要求下前往约定的密室，谁都会认为这是莫大的侮辱。

如果是在一年前的话。

现在的彭格列，已经不具备与密鲁菲奥雷抗争的资本了。

没有携带象征身份的披风，只是掩人耳目地穿着一身普通的西装，彭格列十代在身着白魔咒制服的人员接引下进入某个房间。提出会面请求的白兰笑吟吟地坐在沙发上，挥手示意他一起坐下。

“早就想这样和纲吉君单独谈谈了呢，呐，言纲君，能帮我们泡一壶茶吗？”

肢体僵直，瞳孔微缩。彭格列十代为这个绝对不应该在此处听到的名字而震惊。

“我不是你的下属。”伴随着低沉的声音，某个人影从不起眼的角落里现身。遮蔽全身的黑色斗篷，缠绕住面部的绷带，这的确是，影武者一贯的打扮。

“诶，真是冷淡，只是想让你帮点小忙而已，明明连更大的忙都帮过了。”白兰后仰着瘫靠在沙发上，眯起眼，“比如几个重要基地的布防图，可是多亏了言纲君帮我偷过来呢~”

“你——！”彭格列十代霍然站起。他捏着拳头，死死地盯着影武者，嘴唇哆嗦着，似乎有许多话想说，最后却只问出一句，“为什么？”

“不为什么。”影武者轻声说着，向着彭格列十代抬起手臂。在房间里的其他人反应过来之前，一颗银色的子弹已经贯穿了这位大人物的心脏。

“啊呀！”白兰像个玩具被弄坏的小孩子一样懊恼起来。“你下手太快了，我还想看看纲吉君不可置信的反应呢。”

“我可没你那种恶趣味。”将银色的手枪收回腰间，影武者冷漠地应了一句，上前走到自己的兄弟身边。注视着眼前这双死不瞑目的暗棕色眼睛，他垂下眼，抬起手，轻轻地帮对方合上了眼睛。

永别了。白兰看不到的角度里，他嘴唇微微蠕动，吐出无声的发言。

“把尸体送回彭格列吧。看在我的面子上，至少给他一个体面的葬礼。”

“哦？居然最后还是心软了。”身后传来嗒、嗒的脚步声。白兰正在向他走来。“看来你没我想象的那么恨他。我以为你至少会和他谈谈背叛的理由。”

“没必要。”脚步声在背后停止。他直起身，随手替尸体将染血的领带扶正。“拖得久了，就会生出更多的变数。好了，按照约定，接下来……”

他没能说下去。白兰抽出因粘满血而变得滑腻的匕首，嘴角的笑容越咧越大。“你说的没错呢，为了避免变数当然是越快下手越好啊！”

他张了张嘴。涌出的血液堵住喉咙，淹没气管，让他甚至无法发出一个音节。

“放心吧，我会把尸体送回彭格列的。”扯过几张餐巾纸，优雅地擦拭着匕首，白兰笑眯眯地对尸体保证，“所有的。”

5\. 

“用我的一切，换你的一切。”

6.

奇迹的的确确地发生了。来自过去的、充满无限可能性的少年们成功打败了白兰，随着这个作弊者的能力被封印，所有因他而死的人也会如约复生。

从白色装置中起身，守护者们三三两两地闲聊，忽然发现不见了某人的身影。先一步醒来的那个人呆呆地站在放满鲜花的棺木前，见他们来了，急急地问：“他呢？他的尸体放到哪里去了？”

山本第一个反应过来。“你是说言纲？那时候我们在争执，究竟是和你一起……下葬，还是另择墓地，所以暂时先停放在基地里了——阿纲，你的眼睛怎么了吗？”

忽然按了按眼角的那人闻言微怔，放下手，摇摇头。“没事。放在哪个房间里了？带我过去吧。”

他们很快就找到另一个棺木。打开后，身体修长的青年两手交叠于腹部，安静地沉睡着，棕色的短发平顺地散开，指尖隐约有冰晶闪烁。来到这里的人们不知为何忽然松了口气，不知先前无由来的糟糕预感究竟预示了什么。棺中人的兄弟首先动作，半跪下来，像是要拉起对方一般，抓住了那只冰冷的手。随后，他就被灼伤了。

棺中人化作烈焰，汹涌入他的指尖。

泽田言纲的存在，自此被抹杀。

7.

狱寺隼人抬起手，用适中的频率和力量叩门。隔着厚重的办公室大门，他听到一声略显沉闷的“请进”。他随即拧动把手，抱着一叠纸质文件走了进去——继任之后，彭格列的十代目一直致力于将家族生意合法化，多数时候他们看上去和普通的商界人士并无区别。

首领从电脑前移开视线，看向他，冷淡地颔首，示意他说明来意。

那神情让狱寺心里很不好受。已经有超过两个月没能从首领脸上捕捉到往常的笑容，他知道真正的原因，也因此无可奈何。本该全员复活的Happy End却唯独漏过了那个人，谁也无法明了其中的缘由。然而这么不公平的事情的的确确地发生了，连可供凭吊的尸身都未留下，对首领来说这是多么残忍的结局啊。

他尝试去摹想首领的心情：若是碧洋琪死在这场动乱中，他会如何？就算两人一直关系冷淡，若是骤然得知这个消息，想必他会悲伤、狂乱，感到不知所措吧。无法接受这一结局，恨不得将仇人生啖可那家伙早已死在世界修正之前，连用报仇聊作慰藉都做不到。而首领一定时刻品尝着数倍于他的悲痛，他从许多细节中都能体察到这一点。

“这是这一季度的财务报表……”

首先报告了明面上的账务。接下来是暗面的事务。

“卡尔特家族的小首领目前仍然在逃。已经有雾守部门的人在追踪他，不过目前为止没能发现其确切行踪……”

办公桌后的男人双手相抵，十指交错，摆出思考的姿势。“继续保持追踪，有确切情报后将任务转交给瓦里安处理。”

“是……瓦里安？”

“瓦里安。”

狱寺知道这个选择意味着什么，却并未继续质疑，而是恭谨地点头应是。他感觉到心脏泛起酸涩，并非出于对那个叛徒的怜悯，只是为了做出这个决定的首领。

很多亲近的人注意到了教父身上发生的微妙变化。他不再于工作的间隙向厨房要求点心，因为已经没有一位近侍替他打点好这些细节；他不再偶尔玩心大起地翘班，因为会在游山玩水时陪伴身边的那人已经不在。守护者的聚会中，他无心与伙伴谈笑，提前离席，谁都知道他是要一个人去那黑漆漆的墓地，在那儿不知道站上多久。

一个人的死亡对活下来的人究竟意味着什么呢？影响是细微却持续的。人心一旦产生裂缝就再也无法愈合，一生都会孕育出痛楚。

“你不能永远这么消沉下去。”前家庭教师劝告的话语冷酷却隐含关怀，“大家还在等你振作起来，你是首领，难道要为区区一个人的死亡……”

“区区一个人的死亡？Reborn，你怎么能说出这么不负责任的话？”酒桌旁的男人放下双手，猛然抬头，深棕色的双眼因伤痛而显出一抹厉色。

Reborn只是镇定地注视着他，直到他重新垂下头，低声开口。

“抱歉，我……”

他没有说下去。Reborn也不介意，随手扯了扯帽檐，等待对方整理好心绪，看向他。

“我用漫长的时光所建立起的一切都被毁掉了。”他拿起玻璃杯，灌了一口，接着没什么感情地扯了扯嘴角，“我还拥有什么？”

Reborn向他举杯示意。“朋友，家人，还有你的家族。你还拥有很多。”

“朋友，家人……”他缓慢地重复了一遍，“是啊……我还拥有你们。”

带着黑礼帽的小婴儿无声地微笑起来。他知道，他的学生最终会振作起来的。

此时，Reborn并不知道，仅仅是六年后，他就从学生那里收到了邀请函，请他去参加十一代首领的即位仪式。在看护了下任首领数年后，十代首领回归故居，将那人的墓也一并迁回。

8.

“我现在已经知道，那时候你送入我的心脏的，是假死弹。”

在墓碑前，他抚着心脏的位置，对着幽灵质问。“你到底在想什么？瞒着我去见白兰， 最后又做出那种事……难道你早就知晓一切，只是为了让我活下来，以现在这副可笑的模样？”

寒风呼啸。幽灵没有回答他的问题。

“一点都没考虑过我的心情，就擅自做出决定，我可从来不知道你是这么自以为是、喜欢安排别人命运的家伙——不，仔细想想，其实你早就干过类似的事情了啊。”

俯下身，轻轻地把腐朽的花瓣扫到一边，他又直起身子，往后退了一步。

“我把自我都完全抛弃了，只是为了完成你的心愿。多少为此感到愧疚吧，我可是就这样接手了没有你的世界啊。”

说到这里，他轻笑了一声。“到现在为止还没有任何人发现，你说，他们是真的那么粗心，还是……不想发现？”

他按住左胸，双眼微阖。“你知道，每次听到妈妈叫我‘纲君’，我都是什么心情吗？为什么我是那个活下来的人？为什么……我是唯一活下来的人？”

“我想说我恨你。如果真的能恨你就好了，那样会轻松很多吧。反正，有那么多人爱你。”他稍微顿了顿，“就像现在，有那么多人爱我。”

在风中，他闭目低喃。“我该感谢你，对吗？”

花瓣被烈风撕碎，飘散在他的身边，如同烈焰焚烧的余烬。

“……”

“我想，见你。”

泽田奈奈弯着腰，用力地拿拖把蹭着那一块顽固的污渍。她时不时地要停下来，喘一会儿气，脸上的皱纹愈发明显。等她好不容易直起身，正好看到儿子开门进来，对她露出一个微笑。“我回来了。”

于是，这位老妇人也温婉地微笑起来。“欢迎回来，纲君。”

母子两人用完晚饭，又一起看了会儿电视。片中人声嘶力竭地吐露心绪，奈奈专心致志地盯着画面，用餐巾纸轻轻擦拭眼角。旁边的儿子用余光发现母亲还是一如既往地投入于无聊的三俗电视剧，不禁显出无奈的神色。

人在极端痛苦的时候往往是不会大喊大叫的。只会像溺水一样，连呼救的声音都发不出，就这样沉下去，沉下去。

时间渐晚，他告别母亲，去楼上卫生间完成睡前的洗漱。他将手伸向眼睛，小心地取下两片薄膜，放入保养液中，看着棕色的薄片逐渐陷入粘稠的液体。

泽田纲吉平淡的一天结束了。

9.

不会有第二个人看到，镜中那双金红色的眼睛。

（完） 


End file.
